Peril
Peril is a copper-furred she-cat with pale yellow tabby stripes, bloodstained claws, and fiery blue eyes. Personality Peril is a very insecure cat. She's always speaking badly about herself and believes that she's an awful person, and that she isn't good at anything- except for fighting. Peril is an amazing fighter, and has killed many cats in her past; however, she dislikes fighting and killing, and will only fight and kill if she has to or to defend her loved ones. Even though she dislikes killing others, however, she doesn't react much to death and/or injury, for she has seen plenty of it in her lifetime. Peril can be awkward, and definitely doesn't have very good social skills, oftentimes struggling when having conversations and trying to seem normal but then ending up seeming like a weirdo instead. This is most likely because her family were very antisocial people, and they didn't have very good social skills either. She can be hot-headed, and has quite a fierce temper, so even the tiniest comment can make her angry. Peril is also headstrong and stubborn, and doesn't let anything get in her way- because if her mind is made up, then you can't convince her otherwise. Despite her insecure and hot-headed nature, Peril has a softer side. She can be charming and humorous, and likes to make jokes and make others laugh. Peril is also mischievous, playful, and occasionally can be sarcastic. She's always making witty comments, and at times can be a bit of a flirt. She cares deeply about her friends and/or loved ones, and is very compassionate towards them; towards anybody else, however, she is cold, snappish, and irritable, and doesn't really care about their problems or feelings until she gets to know them better. While Peril may seem ordinary on the outside, she is actually a very depressed cat, and all of that is because of what happened to her in her past. Her past is also the reason why she's so self-conscious, thinking of herself as a monster. Whenever she cries, she hides and does it alone; but when she's near a loved one or somebody who has earned her trust, then she opens up and feels comfortable enough to cry on their shoulder, pouring out all of her problems to that cat. History Peril was born with a brother named Ember, to two cats named Lizard and Soar. Lizard, her mother, had always been a very angry, mentally unstable cat. Soar, her father, was a sly, manipulative tom who was a member of the group of rogues that Rat and Marron led in the Twolegplace. The two were mates, but had a bad relationship, and were constantly fighting. Lizard was desperate to leave the relationship, for she had never wanted kits and Soar was mistreating her, but she knew that she couldn't- if she left the kits with their father, he would most likely kill them, because he had threatened to before. So, as they grew up, Peril and Ember were blamed for being the reason that Lizard couldn't leave her mate. When the kits were at the age of 6 moons, Lizard became fed up. She fled from the den that they lived in in the middle of the night, abandoning her kits. When Soar woke up and discovered his mate was missing, he was furious, and turned his anger towards the kits. The two ran from Soar's claws before he could attack, and, unfortunately, happened to be going in the same direction that Lizard had been when she had left. After a while of running, they ran into Lizard on accident. Their mother stared at them, bewildered, but before she could speak, Soar appeared behind the kits, for he had been following them. He took one look at Lizard and flung himself at her, raking his claws over her throat and killing her instantly. Ember jumped forward with a cry of shock, preparing to attack their father, but Peril shot forward and slammed into him, pinning her brother to the ground. "Stop! You'll get hurt!" she had shouted, still keeping him pinned. She didn't realize that she had accidentally dug her claws into his throat as she jumped off of him, snarling and facing her father. His eyes glinted with malice as he charged, but Peril was ready. She reared onto her hind legs and, with a quick, clean slash, cut open his throat. Her father fell back, thrashed on the ground, and died. Peril stared at his body for a moment, took a deep breath, and turned back to Ember. "See, Ember? I took care of--" But she stopped, horrified, as she saw that Ember was dead. She had accidentally clawed his throat when she had pinned him. After that, Peril panicked and fled. She somehow stumbled across Rat's gang of rogues, and they took her in after hearing that she had killed two cats. Rat and Marron used her to kill their enemies or cats who had betrayed them, and Peril obliged. They rewarded her with food and a place to stay- a place where she actually felt useful. But there was a catch. Every time Peril killed somebody, she remembered Ember and Soar. Peril soon grew to detest killing. She attacked Rat viciously while he was asleep, managed to give him a few more scars, and then fled. She's been on the run ever since.